On the Verge of Happiness
by el diablo
Summary: In an attempt to escape the abuse of her father, Tabby returns to the Brotherhood. Can she learn to open up and trust others before it's too late? Tabietro.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Verge of Happiness**

**Disclaimer: **I have yet to turn into Stan Lee, you do the math.

**A/n:** Well hell, I started this umm…I don't know when, but I've been having some major writers block, so that's one of the reasons I've been MIA since like, May. And uh, I know I need to update Dare and uh, well, bleh.

Chapter 1

"Guess who's back?" Tabby shouted as she kicked the front door of the Brotherhood house open and walked in like she owned the place.

Lance, who had just walked out of the kitchen, stopped dead in his tracks and flat-out stared at her as she entered the living room. Fred and Toad both looked up from the TV to stare at the girl as well.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Tabby asked, winking at Lance before tossing her bag aside and plopping down on one of the chairs. "Ooh, I love this movie!" She exclaimed, picking up the discarded movie case.

"Tabby, what are you doing here?" Lance asked after he found his voice again.

"I'm moving in, of course." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Get kicked out of Xavier's again, yo?" Toad snickered.

"Nah, I just realized you guys are a lot more fun to live with."

"Of course we're more fun." Pietro said, appearing out of nowhere with about fifteen boxes of pizza. He placed the pizzas on the table before doing a double take. "Tabby? Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave, Speedy?" She asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"No you can stay." He said, opening a box of pizza and putting a few slices on a plate. "Have some pizza." He nodded toward the pizza boxes and Tabby sighed, getting a plate and taking a few slices as well.

"Yo, I'm not sure Wanda's going to be ok with this." Toad whispered to Lance, nodding toward Tabby who just left the room.

"I honestly don't think Wanda will care. Unless Tabby does something stupid that pisses her off, that is." Lance said before sitting down on the love seat.

Just then, Wanda walked in and everyone became very quiet. She glared at them all as if they'd done something, which wouldn't really surprise her, before getting some pizza for herself. And after sending one more glare toward her brother, she turned to leave the room; but not before almost colliding with Tabitha.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked, glaring at the girl now.

"Names Tabitha." She said, taking Wanda's hand and shaking it. "And you're Pietro's sister, right?"

"Wanda." She growled, shooting a look at her brother who pointedly ignored it.

"That's it! Well, nice to meet you Wanda." Tabby said, sitting down beside Lance. Wanda didn't know what to say, so she just turned and left the room. "She seems nice." Tabby said, taking a bite of her pizza; everyone in the room just stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Let's watch a movie." Lance suggested, going over to their collection. "Uh, whose turn is it to pick?"

"Mine." Fred said from the couch. "And I wanna watch_ Forrest Gump_."

Lance sighed and grabbed the movie from the shelf and popped it into the VCR. He then got another slice of pizza and sat down in the chair Pietro had previously been in.

"I was sitting there." Pietro said after coming back a minute later.

"I don't care. Go sit by Tabby." Pietro narrowed his eyes at Lance, who was ignoring him.

"Come on, Speedy, I don't bite." Tabby laughed; Pietro rolled his eyes and sat down beside her.

They watched the movie in silence for the most part, a few comments here and there. Then it got quiet, mostly because Tabby had fallen asleep. Lance smirked as he glanced over at the love seat where Tabby was asleep with her head on Pietro's lap. Pietro noticed Lance's smirk and glared at him, causing Lance to laugh.

"Oh, this is too good to just pass up." Lance said, standing up and leaving the room, only to return a few minutes later with a camera. He began taking pictures of the two; Pietro was glaring at him in most of them.

The movie went off and Toad and Fred left the room. Lance was trying to pick up the living room a bit, tossing out the pizza boxes and paper plates. Pietro was having difficulties standing up without waking Tabby. Lance frowned and walked over to his friend.

"You're going to have to carry her up to a spare room."

"Yeah, yeah." Pietro said, picking Tabby up with little effort. "Which room should I put her in?"

"The room across from mine is empty, just put her in there." Lance said distractedly, picking up the last pizza box and taking it into the kitchen.

Pietro carried Tabby upstairs and laid her down on the bed, covering her up. He reached down and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to flinch. Pulling away immediately, he took a better look at her eye and the side of her face. He lightly touched it again, causing her to whimper in pain. Narrowing his eyes, Pietro quickly closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tabby, wake up." He said, a bit more forceful than he meant.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, rolling over on her side. Pietro put his hand on her shoulder and forced her back onto her back; she cried out a little before biting her lip and opening her eyes.

"What the hell, Pietro?" She shouted, sitting up so she was eye level with him. He glanced at her hand, which was holding her shoulder; she followed his eyes curiously. Then her eyes widened as he pulled her sweater off, leaving her thankful she was wearing a tank top. "You perv!" She moved to slap him but he grabbed her arm, causing her to whimper again. He let go as she took her wrist in her other hand.

"Who did this to you?" Pietro asked, anger evident in his voice as he looked at her arms, which were covered in bruises.

"Why do you care?" She asked, just as angrily, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" He asked again, softer this time.

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly after a moment of silence.

"It does matter!" Pietro shouted. "Because I'm going to kill the bastard."

Tabby was quiet; she wouldn't even look at him. Tears threatened to fall and she was trying and failing to hold them back. Pietro took her hand in his and she looked up at him, shocked.

"Was it your father?" He asked softly, staring into her eyes with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"I should've known better" She whispered, allowing a tear to fall. "I should've known he'd never change."

"It's ok Tabby, you don't have to tell me what happened." Pietro said, pulling her to him and holding her close; she finally broke down and cried.

"I didn't know she was sick." She sobbed, clinging to his shirt. "He started drinking again like he did when I was little. Then he hit me and yelled at me, blaming me for what was happening to her." Pietro tightened his grip on her as her voice broke again. "Then…then she…she didn't get better this time, Pie."

Pietro didn't know what to say. He had never seen Tabitha this way before. She was always out there, doing something crazy and living life to the fullest. But for her to be crying in his arms, her spirit broken…It scared him.

"She died two days ago and I've never seen my dad so angry. I didn't know what to do, so I ran."

"He won't hurt you here." Pietro said, placing his hand under her chin and making her look at him. "I promise." Tabby leaned her head against his shoulder again and closed her eyes.

"Don't leave." She whispered, almost pleadingly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, pulling the blanket back and laying down. Tabitha lay down as well, resting her head on his shoulder as he covered her with the blanket as well. He held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Morning**

Lance walked into the kitchen around seven to find Fred making pancakes, among other things, while Toad sat at the table watching a fly. He shook his head and walked over to the fridge, opening it up and taking out a can of soda. As he opened it, Wanda walked in. She shoved him out of the way and grabbed an orange before taking a seat across the table from Toad, who was still watching his prey.

"Has anyone seen Pietro this morning?" Lance asked, sitting down beside Wanda.

"Nope." Fred said, since the other two didn't answer; one just didn't care and the other had just caught his breakfast.

"Ugh, do you have to do that in front of me?" Lance asked disgusted, standing up and leaving the room. "I'm going to go find Pietro so he doesn't make us late for school yet again."

"You might wanna make sure Tabby's up as well." Fred said, sitting down with a stack of food piled on his plate.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she was back." He mumbled to himself as he made his way upstairs, stopping in front of Pietro's door; he knocked twice. "Pietro, get up." He shouted; there was no answer. Lance opened the door and peeked inside. "Where is that idiot?" He sighed before heading down the hall, pausing in front of the once spare room. "Oh well, I'll just check on Tabby first." He knocked on her door. "Tabby?" There was no answer here as well. He grumbled and tried the door, opening it. However, he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

Lance just stared at the scene before him. Pietro was in bed with Tabby. _Okay Lance, just back out slowly._ He tried to do just that, but he tripped over a cord causing a lamp to fall to the ground and break. He froze.

Pietro rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. Sitting up he saw Lance just standing there, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. Pietro was about to ask Lance what his problem was when he realized where he was, who was in bed beside him, and what it must look like from Lance's point of view.

"Ok, first of all you have the wrong idea! Nothing happened." Pietro said quickly, standing up. Lance noticed the clothes and sighed in relief.

"Pietro what the hell were you thinking?" Lance shouted, causing Tabby to stir.

"It's none of your business." Pietro shot back.

"Fine!" Lance turned on Tabby who had pulled the blankets around her before standing up. "Tabby, what the hell were _you_ thinking?"

"Leave her out of it." Pietro shouted, getting in Lance's face.

"Lance, it's really not what you think." Tabby said, walking over to stand between the boys.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" She snapped back, glaring at him. Lance didn't know what to say, he just stood there looking between the two of them.

"This isn't over." He said, turning and leaving the room. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes, so be ready."

"Stupid prick." Pietro muttered once Lance was out of the room. Slamming the door, he turned back to Tabby who had thrown the blanket back onto the bed and was now rummaging through her bag looking for something to wear for the day.

As Pietro stood there, he tried to come up with a reason for why he had stood up for Tabitha like he had. Normally he would care less if one of the guys thought he'd slept with her…but something was different this time. Was it because of what she'd told him the night before, about everything she'd been through in the past week? Or was it something else? Was it possible that he had feelings for Tabitha…?

"Pietro?" Tabby questioned, standing in front of him, a look of what was quite possibly concern etched on her face. "You kinda zoned out on me there, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…yeah, 'm fine." He muttered, eyes traveling to her arms that she'd yet to cover up. In the light he could make out the bruises better, which merely caused his frown to deepen. "I'm gonna go get ready for school. You goin' today?"

"I…I don't think so." She answered, turning her back on him and grabbing the hoodie she'd tossed onto the bed a moment earlier. Tabby slowly pulled it on over her head before turning back to Pietro. "You better hurry, don't wanna be late."

"Please, I'm never late." Pietro replied smugly, but he still didn't make any move to leave. "Do you want me to stay with you today?" He asked her quietly; she merely grinned at him.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Speedy. I'll be fine."

For some reason, he doubted that.

**A/n: **Definitely going to be long gaps in these updates, because I haven't even started to write the next chapter. But…I found this and was like, eh, might as well. So here it is. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it.

**A/N:** Finally decided to update this thing. Not sure exactly when I'll get the next chapter up, but I do have the next three planned out. -gasps all around- I know, right! Haha. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 2

Pietro, despite his better judgment, left Tabby and headed off to school with the others, ignoring everything that came out of Lance's mouth, as well as the looks he kept shooting him. He had half a mind to snap something at him about why he even cared if he slept with Tabby or not, but decided against it; although it probably would've shut the stupid rock tumbler up. Lance was hung up over Kitty, therefore what Pietro did and who he was with shouldn't be any of Lance's concern, so long as it didn't involve his precious Kitty-Kat.

As Lance pulled into his usual parking spot, Pietro wasted no time in hopping out of the jeep and heading toward class, leaving Lance and the other guys behind. For once, Pietro couldn't wait for school to begin; because the sooner it began, the sooner it would end, and the sooner he could get home and check up on Tabby.

No, not check up on…he wouldn't go as far as to say that; though he did want to make sure she was okay. Last night he had seen a whole other side of Tabitha Smith that he'd never seen before; she had let her fear get the best of her, and that just wasn't the typical carefree Tabby that he knew.

Entering his first period classroom after making a quick stop by his locker, Pietro took his normal seat at the back of the class, ignoring everyone else already in the room like he normally did. Two minutes till class began; maybe today wouldn't drag on like he'd expected after all.

But the day _was_ dragging on. By the time third period rolled around, Pietro was having trouble sitting still for any amount of time longer than five minutes. He kept glancing at the clock while the history teacher lectured on in the same boring monotone as he always did. This was just torture!

Doodling around the edges of his paper, long since having given up on taking any notes, Pietro's mind started wandering toward Tabby again. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing, or how she was doing…

Wanda was home, he remembered suddenly, flipping the paper in his notebook noisily. At least Tabby wasn't alone, that made him worry a little less.

As soon as the bell rang indicating the end of third period and the beginning of lunch, Pietro zipped out of class, not caring if one of the teachers spotted him or not. He'd been pondering over the idea, and had decided he could manage it; he was going to zip home for lunch, check on Tabitha, and then zip back to school. No one would ever know.

**Brotherhood Boarding House -- earlier**

As soon as Pietro had left, Tabby gathered up a clean outfit from her duffle bag and headed for the shower. She was sort of glad that the boys weren't around; she didn't want them "accidentally" walking in on her while she was in the shower like a few of them had done once or twice in the past. Besides, she needed some time to think about…stuff.

She wasn't sure why, but she had confided in Pietro the previous night. Of course, he had found out about the bruises on his own. From there, it really wouldn't have taken a lot to figure out where they came from; in fact, Pietro had guessed it almost immediately.

Sighing, Tabby turned the water on and stepped into the shower, hoping to just wash everything away.

So maybe the shower didn't make everything go away, but it had made her feel a little better. Tossing her stuff back into her room, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator door, Tabby glanced at the lack of food, shaking her head with a small smile; some things never changed. Grabbing one of the pizza boxes from the night before, Tabby set it on the table before going over to the cabinets and shifting stuff around until she found a clean plate. Placing a slice of pizza onto the plate, she put it in the microwave and waited. When the microwave went off, Tabby grabbed the plate and a water bottle from the fridge as she put the pizza box away, before leaving the kitchen.

Entering the living room, Tabby set her plate on the coffee table while looking around for the remote. Finding it lodged in the side of the couch after a few minutes of searching, she plopped down on the couch, turning the television on as she did so. Flipping through the channels until she found something worth watching, Tabby set the remote aside and grabbed her pizza.

About ten minutes into the show, Tabby heard movement elsewhere in the house. Tensing slightly, she quickly finished her pizza, and was about to turn the volume down on the TV to see if maybe she wasn't just hearing things, when Pietro's sister entered the room, an apple in hand.

"Hey." Tabby said shortly with a small smile, one of relief; she'd forgotten about her.

"Hi." Wanda stated, crossing the room and sitting on the loveseat across from her, taking a bite of her apple. After a moment of silence, in which the Scarlet Witch seemed to be studying Tabby out of the corner of her eye, she spoke up. "How do you know my brother, and the other guys for that matter?" She asked curiously.

"I used to live here." Tabby said, shrugging.

"Oh."

"Yeah." It was Tabby's turn to study the other girl now; and after a couple minutes of silence, she decided to say something. "You and Pie are twins, right?" Wanda glanced at her briefly before answering.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why?"

"You guys just don't seem very close." Tabby answered with a shrug. She didn't know the whole story behind what happened with Wanda, but she'd heard rumors while she was at the Institute; however, she was reluctant to believe everything she heard, because rumors, especially at the mansion, often seemed to be exaggerated.

"That's because we aren't." She stated, and then turned her attention back to the television.

"Why not?" Tabby asked, curiously.

"That's none of your business." Wanda said flatly, but Tabby was never one to let something go.

"Why do you hate him?"

"I said that's none of your business."

"Come on, he's your brother."

"Your point?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow; Tabby sighed, turning back to the TV. Silence ensued, at least for a few minutes; but it wasn't Tabby who broke it this time, it was Wanda. "What's your relationship with Pietro that you care enough to ask me about this?" She asked, gaze still resting on Tabitha. "And for your information, I don't hate him."

"We're friends." Tabby said, shrugging; at Wanda's final comment though she grinned, feeling victorious in at least getting her to admit that much.

"Don't hate who? Who're you friends with?" Pietro asked, appearing in the doorway to the living room with a slightly arrogant smirk in place.

"What're you doing home?" Wanda asked, having torn her eyes away from Tabby to rest instead on her brother.

"Lunch break, thought I'd…I forgot my homework." He finished lamely, shrugging off her question as he glanced at Tabby; he wasn't about to admit that he'd actually come back to check on Tabitha, especially when it was obvious from looking at her that she was fine.

Wanda chose not to answer him, instead turning her attention back to the television. Tabby, on the other hand, was watching Pietro curiously, before breaking out in a grin.

"Sure that's the reason?"

"Yes." Pietro answered quickly, then zipped upstairs, spent a few seconds searching for some paper, then zipped back down, holding up the paper as proof. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I've gotta get back to class."

"Wait." Tabby said, standing up before he could turn and zip off. He looked over at her curiously, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

But Tabby didn't answer right away; instead, she pulled him into the kitchen, out of earshot of Wanda.

"What is it?" He asked again, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, watching her.

"You don't have to check up on me, Pietro. I told you I'd be fine." Tabby said, leaning against the table, looking at him briefly before glancing off at a spot on the floor.

"I wasn't checking up on you." Pietro replied shortly, frowning. Okay so maybe he was, but he wasn't about to let her know that she was right; letting her know that he had a soft spot for her just wasn't an option. "I was getting my homework," he held up the paper as if to prove his point, "for English. Not everything's about you, Boom Boom."

Slightly taken aback, but not completely surprised, by his reaction, Tabby frowned. She'd been more hurt by the use of her codename than what he'd actually said. But she quickly masked the hurt, putting on a look of indifference, complete with a grin.

"I know that, _Quicksilver_." Tabby said, putting extra emphasis on his name. "I just find it kind of odd that you came all the way home during lunch just to grab this." She snatched the paper from him before he could stop her, glanced at it, and then raised an eyebrow. "Pietro this is the assignment for our science project." She snickered, tossing it back at him. Pietro merely scowled, grabbing the paper and folding it in half.

"Okay so maybe I was worried about you. You were crying your eyes out last night, I had reason to be." He said really fast, words blurring together; however, she seemed to catch the gist of it.

"That's really sweet, Pie." She grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He muttered, swatting at her hand before fixing his hair. "Don't think it was anything personal, I'd do the same thing for any girl."

Tabby frowned, biting her lip as she narrowed her eyes. Why did he have to go and say that? And why did it make her feel like she had knots in her stomach? So much for thinking Pietro was different than the other guys; he wasn't different, he was worse.

"Of course. That's probably how you get them all in bed with you, right?" Tabby asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sweet talk 'em, act like you're really concerned, and then, just when they start to believe you, you make your move." She looked at him in disgust, turning away from him and heading toward the door. "You're nothing but a heartless bastard." She finally spat, leaving the room and heading toward the stairs.

"Hey wait just a minute!" Pietro called, following her out of the room, looking more than a little angry, and slightly hurt as well.

"Save it." Tabby shouted, reaching the top of the stairs and disappearing around the corner a second before a door could be heard slamming shut.

"What was that all about?" Wanda asked a moment later from her spot in the doorway leading to the living room; Pietro was still staring at the spot Tabby had just been, eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea." He muttered, before turning and zipping out of the house and back to school, barely making it to class before the late bell.

**After school**

The boys were all waiting around at Lance's jeep while Lance stood a few feet away, flirting with Kitty. Pietro, already having been annoyed for the better part of the day, finally just laid on the horn, earning a glare from the rock tumbler. But after a minute Lance became so fed up that he said goodbye to Kitty and stormed over to the jeep, causing the honking to end.

"What," He shouted, getting in and slamming the door shut, "is your problem?" Starting the vehicle up before Pietro got the chance to reply, Lance took off, eyes narrowed as he waited for a response; however, he wasn't about to get one.

Pulling into the driveway at the Boarding House several minutes later, Lance got out of the jeep right after Pietro, and somehow managed to grab a hold of the front of his shirt before he could get the chance to zip off.

"What the hell is your problem, Pietro? You've been acting more pissy than usual today."

"It's none of your business." Pietro remarked, shoving away from Lance's grip and dusting himself off.

"Where were you during lunch?" Lance asked, following Pietro into the house, tossing his keys onto the kitchen table while Pietro grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"I had to come back here and get some homework I'd forgotten, if you must know." He stated, sipping his drink; Lance crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Now if you'll excuse me…" Pietro was about to zip out of the kitchen, when Lance suddenly spoke up again.

"What's going on with Tabby?"

Pietro froze, and took a second to regain his composure. He shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Pietro. There has to be a reason you spent the night with her, if it wasn't to get in her pants, which you claim you didn't."

"I didn't." Pietro said flatly, eyes narrowed. "What're you getting at?"

"Why didn't she kick your ass out of her room?" Lance asked, to which Pietro stayed quiet. "Is something wrong with her?"

"She's fine." Pietro said, and then zipped out of the kitchen and up to his own room.

Lance frowned, running a hand through his hair as he glanced over his shoulder to find an empty hallway. If Tabby's weird behavior didn't scream that something was up, then Pietro's sure as hell did. But just what it was that was up was something else entirely.

Entering the kitchen completely, Lance headed for the fridge, pulling out a box of leftover pizza. He had just put a couple slices in the microwave when he heard movement behind him. Turning around, he was slightly surprised, though not unhappy, to find Tabitha eyeing the contents of the fridge.

"See anything you like?" Lance asked, smirking as he leaned against the counter. Tabby glanced at him, wrinkling her nose in thought.

"Nope." She grinned, grabbing an apple and closing the door. "What're you up to, Lancey?"

"Just grabbing a bite to eat before Kitty gets here, you?" Tabby took a bite of the apple and held it up before taking a seat at the table. He rolled his eyes in response. "Of course." Taking his pizza out of the microwave when it went off, he took a seat opposite her. "About this morning…"

"Don't worry about it." Tabby stated quickly, hoping he wasn't going to go and make a big deal out of nothing.

"What's going on Tabby?" Lance asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Look, Lance, I'm flattered that you care enough to ask, but it's really none of your business."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" He mused to himself, chewing thoughtfully. "So you just decided to hop into bed with Pietro, then? For no reason at all?"

"I didn't hop into bed with him." Tabby said, narrowing her eyes. "Now will you please just drop it?"

"Hmm, so catching you two in bed together was just a huge misunderstanding, then?"

"Exactly."

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"Why are you so interested in whether or not I slept with Pietro?" Tabby challenged, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not."

"You sure aren't acting like you don't care."

"Look, it's just…I know how Pietro is-"

"And how's that?"

"Tabby, come on. He's probably been with more girls than Gambit."

Tabby frowned at that, looking away from Lance for the first time. So what if Pietro had been with a lot of girls…why should she care? It wasn't like she liked him or anything. Placing a strand of hair behind her ear, Tabby continued to stare at the doorway.

However, as she placed the hair behind her ear, it gave Lance a better view of the side of her face…which just so happened to be bruised. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tabby…"

"What?" She asked, a little more harshly than she'd meant, turning her head back around to face him. Catching the look in his eye, she furrowed her brow, confused. "What're you looking at?"

"You're face…" He said quietly, standing up and moving toward her in order to get a better look. Tabby's eyes widened in realization, and she pushed back from her chair about the same time he stood up.

"I-I have to go, uh-" But she was cut off by a knock on the door, and then a perky brunette popping her head inside and looking around. "Kitty!" Tabby called thankfully, rushing out of the room and over to the girl.

"Tabby! Like, Lance told me you were back. How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little tired though, I think I'm gonna go take a nap." She said, giving Kitty the best cheerful smile she could, before quickly retreating up the stairs before Lance got the chance to say anything else.

"That was weird." Kitty said, watching Tabby as she disappeared, and then looking over at her boyfriend. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know."

**Later that night**

Tabby had spent the rest of the day locked in her room, ignoring everyone's attempt to get her to come down for dinner. She wasn't in the mood to eat, anyway. Lance had seen the bruise on her face, she was sure of it. But that was okay, right? It was only Lance…he probably wasn't even sure of what he had seen.

Sighing, Tabby rolled onto her stomach and reached across to her nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Sitting up, she slid off the bed and walked over to the window, sliding it open and glancing down. Frowning at the length of the drop, she glanced to her left, then her right, before noticing a lattice.

Grinning in triumph, Tabby sat down on the edge of the window, one leg in the room, the other dangling out the window. Reaching over she grabbed a hold of the wood and placed her foot in one of the holes, before pulling her other foot out and swinging it over so that she now had both feet on the lattice and was able to climb down.

Hopping off about five feet from the ground, she wiped her hands off on her jeans. Standing up straight a moment later, she looked around, making sure no one had spotted her. Once she was sure she was in the clear, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it, closing her eyes as she took a drag.

Walking around to the front of the house, Tabby contemplated taking Lance's jeep, but figured it would make more noise than it was worth. So, she walked. Where she walked? Well, that really wasn't important.

Smoking in silence for a while, Tabby finally came to a stop outside the park, dropping the cigarette and snubbing it out. "I know you're there, Pietro." Just then, there was a gush of wind and a silver-haired speed demon appeared at her side.

"Smoking's bad for your health, ya know."

"So's being a mutant." She replied, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. Taking a drag, she entered the park, not once having looked at him. Pietro, annoyed, followed her.

Walking along in silence for a while, Tabby finally came to a stop once they'd reached the lake. Sitting down on one of the benches, she felt something being placed over her shoulders, stopping her shivering. Glancing over at Pietro as he sat next to her, she studied his face for a moment, before looking out at the water.

"Why're you being so nice?" She asked, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"I'm not always a heartless bastard." He replied as she exhaled. Pulling his jacket close, she bit her lip, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry about that."

"Forget about it. Not like I haven't heard worse." Pietro said, crossing his arms and looking off.

Tabby continued to stare at the water for a long minute before dropping her cigarette and snubbing it out. Then, without much though, she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. He turned his head to look at her, not really able to keep the faint smile off his face as he lightly wrapped an arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Omg I'm alive? Heh heh. SORRY I haven't updated. Life got in the way. SO I did have the next four chapters outlined, but I seem to have misplaced the papers in all the moving I've done this year. And I wrote this recently - I think it was actually supposed to be two chapters. Bahh. So it'll most likely be another long gap before you see another chapter because I have absolutely no idea where this is going; though hopefully not another two years. Heh heh. Again, sorry, and enjoy. :)

Chapter 3

Things seemed to settle down a bit as the week came to an end. Tabby had returned to school, much to Principal Kelly's chagrin – he had foolishly gotten his hopes up in having one less mutant running around his school. Life at the Brotherhood had returned to normal as well; or as close to normal as one could consider life there could be anyway. Lance had even dropped the subject of Tabby's weird behavior after she confessed that her mother's funeral was on Friday.

"I'm sorry, Tabby. I had no idea." He apologized almost immediately when she snapped at him for pestering her one too many times.

"Forget it." She waved the matter off, taking a bite of the grilled cheese she'd just made and turning her attention back to the television. Lance continued to eye her skeptically, but she chose to ignore this.

"Are you going?" He asked slowly, unsure of how she felt about the matter.

"Dunno. Wasn't really planning on it." She shrugged, eyes still glued to the TV.

"We could go with you if you want…"

"Lance, just drop it okay?" Tabby snapped, finally looking his way. "I'm fine. I don't need your pity."

"Hey Tabs, wanna go grab some ice cream?" Pietro asked, appearing in the doorway to the living room; whether he had heard any of their conversation, he never let on.

"Sure." Thankful for the distraction, Tabby left her plate and nearly finished sandwich on the table before hopping off the couch and joining Pietro in the doorway. With a smirk, he scooped her up in his arms and disappeared.

They arrived at Dairy Queen in no time at all. Setting her down outside, the two entered the building together, neither saying much as they examined the menu. Things had pretty much gone back to normal between the two after the night at the park – though perhaps they were acting more civil toward one another than usual.

"Know what you want?" He asked her, still eying the menu.

"Yep," She grinned, before turning to the cashier and ordering a reese's pieces blizzard. The teen hit something on the cash register before looking at Pietro. "Oh, we're not togeth-

"And a butterfinger blizzard." Pietro added, paying for the both of them before Tabby could protest; it wasn't until they sat down outside that she stopped glaring at him long enough to speak.

"I could've got my own, you know." Pietro shrugged, taking a bite of his own; Tabby rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Thanks."

He smirked. "Don't mention it."

Joking and flirting, the two took their time finishing their ice creams before heading back to the Brotherhood house. Tabby had to admit that while Pietro was around, she didn't feel the need to constantly worry about her father randomly popping out from some side alley at her…and she was pretty sure it wasn't just because they flew by everything either. But that was neither here nor there. Her feelings for him beyond friendship were more likely than not unrequited.

The two parted ways in the hall and Tabby went straight to her room. Her head was swimming with thoughts and ideas that seemed crazy and she was looking for any excuse not to dwell on them. So, for possibly the first time since elementary school, she actually _did_ her homework.

A few hours had passed and Tabby was lying with her head over the side of the bed, her algebra book and papers strewn across the bed and floor below her. Feeling as if all the blood had flown to her head, she flipped over backward off the bed before standing up.

"Woah, head rush," she muttered, bringing her hand up to her head and swaying slightly. However she froze at the sound of a knock on the front door. Holding her breath, she listened for someone to answer. It was Wanda's voice she heard first.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked flatly, giving the man a once over – there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Hello miss, sorry to disturb you on such a fine evening but I'm trying to locate my daughter and I believe she has friends here." He gave her a brilliant smile; Wanda merely narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm the only girl here. Sorry." And she slammed the door. Or tried to, anyway. Lou's foot had found its way into the doorway, stopping it.

"Pardon me, _miss, _but would you mind me asking some of the other residents?"

"Actually, _sir_, I do mind. Now if you don't remove your foot, I'll do it for you." And her hands glowed blue with the threat.

"What's going on?" Lance asked, joining the two before realizing who the man was. His face fell and a tremor shook the house. "I suggest you leave while you still can." He snarled as Wanda threw him quite roughly out the door.

Upstairs Tabby crossed the hall to Lance's room and peeked through the window, only to quickly withdraw. Her father was eying each window in turn and for a second she was convinced he'd seen her. Hearing his car start up, Tabby turned to leave the room, only to bump into Lance.

"Tabby – "

"I have to go." Tabby quickly shoved past Lance and entered her own room. She grabbed her cigarettes and reached for her bag; she hadn't even bothered unpacking. "Lance I told you – " But it wasn't Lance she saw when she turned around.

"Stop running, Tabs. You're safe here." Pietro said, leaning against her doorframe.

"He'll just come back," She told him, shaking her head. "He won't give in to threats."

"I think we could take him," Pietro smirked, but Tabby just continued to shake her head. "Tabs come on," Pietro softened, stepping closer to her.

"You don't understand, I…" Tabby bit her lip; was she about to confess something personal to Pietro? What was happening to her? She sighed, giving in with a glance into those blue eyes. "I'll give it a week."

Lance, who had been just outside in the hall, smirked at the two of them before leaving them be. "So Pietro has a heart after all."

Lou didn't show back up that night, or at all that week in fact, and so Tabby didn't have much choice but to stay. However, she rarely left the house or school or anywhere for that matter without throwing a glance or two over her shoulder. If the guys were around they'd snicker or jump out at her, which in turn resulted in several explosions and black eyes.

It wasn't until the following Friday that he showed up again.

Tabby had borrowed Lance's jeep – payback for him pranking her with the other guys – and her, Kurt, and Amara took a joyride around town. Kurt actually saw him first, exiting a bank. Tabby abruptly hit the gas and screeched around a corner and out of sight.

"Tabitha slow down!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching over and touching her hand. "He didn't see you," he tried, giving her a funny look out of the corner of his eye. "Is everything alright?" He asked, lowering his voice as Amara spoke up from the back.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Just thought you guys could use a bit of a thrill." Tabby smirked, but Kurt noticed the falter in her voice. "Chill out blue, we didn't get caught."

Tabby dropped the two off shortly after, but Kurt stayed behind as Amara skipped off toward the mansion.

"Tabs is everything alright? Why is your father back in town?"

Tabby heard the concern in his voice but wasn't about to confide in him. She didn't want, or need, Xavier's help.

"Dunno Kurt, I haven't' seen him in months," She lied with a shrug. "I just didn't want to tempt him."

She knew he didn't believe her, but was thankful he didn't press the matter.

"There's a party tonight." He said with a grin. "A bunch of the new recruits are going. It's at the old warehouse by the river if you want to come."

Tabby beamed. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kurt took that for his answer as he got out and watched her drive off. He frowned, however, as an old Cadillac followed her out of sight.

**Brotherhood House**

"Tabby and blue boy sitting in a tree," Toad teased, with Fred chiming in.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Congratulations Freddy you can spell," Pietro replied, joining the conversation. "What's the occasion?"

"Tabby's going out with Nightcrawler tonight." Fred said with a smirk.

"It's not a date," Tabby rolled her eyes, but she noticed the change in Pietro's demeanor. "It's a party that none of you losers are getting the address to." She informed them, walking past them and ruffling Pietro's hair as she left the room. He quickly followed.

"What party? The one at Becky's? Sara's? Diane's? Cause I'm due to make an appearance at all three." He smirked, clearly trying to make her jealous.

"Wrong, Quickie," She smiled, not giving in to his taunting. Winking at him, she continued up the stairs and toward her room. He blocked her path once more, pinning her against the wall just outside her room. But before he could speak, she pressed her lips to his in a speed that rivaled his own, pulling away before he had time to register what just happened.

"If you're a good boy maybe I'll bring you along." She grinned, slipping out of his grasp and into her room before promptly shutting the door in his face.

**Later that night**

Tabby emerged from her room several hours later wearing a dress that resembled a shirt, a pair of fishnet stockings, and her trademark combat boots. She was just about to enter Pietro's room when the door opened and a giggling brunette stepped out.

"Oh, hi." She remarked, and Tabby full out decked the girl before stalking off, not hearing a word anyone said to her on her way out. Tears formed in her eyes as she took off in Lance's jeep.

Tabby made it to the party, but not before stopping off at an old friends and having a drink…or five. Crashing the jeep into some trashcans in the parking lot, Tabby threw the doors open to the party.

Kurt was first to get to her, frowning at her current state.

"Hey blue! You are looking simply adorable tonight," She said, leaning on him in an awkward hug. Amanda approached, eying the girl warily.

"Hi Tabby, you look pretty."

"Manda! You got yourself a good one," She attempted to whisper, letting go of Kurt and heading over to Ray, Sam and Roberto who were near the snack and drink table.

"You wouldn't happen to be getting drunk over here would you?" Tabby asked, leaning on Ray, who was closest.

"Shh, Tabs!" He reprimanded, slipping an arm around her waist. "Though it seems you've already hit the bottle a few times."

"Tequila?" Berto asked, holding out a questionable concoction for her to taste. Tabby took a large gulp before wrinkling her nose as she spilled a fair amount down her front.

"I don't know about this, guys…"

"Oh lighten up Sammy," Tabby said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Come dance." She batted her eyes as she dragged him out onto the floor.

"That won't end well." Berto said, eying the two.

"Our Sammy may become a man tonight." Ray said and the two chuckled before throwing back a shot each.

"T-Tabs I'm not a very good dancer."

"Oh loosen up, Guthrie."

Tabby placed Sam's hands low on her waist and she pressed her body close to his. Sam gulped, glancing over at the guys who merely laughed and nodded him on.

Sam did loosen up, and Tabby soon made the game more interesting. Turning in his arms, Tabby linked her arms behind Sam's neck and met his lips with her, pressing her body as close to his as she could. When Sam didn't pull away, Tabby decided to deepen the kiss, nudging him out of the crowd and toward a secluded corner of the room. But Ray and Roberto were jeering loudly so Tabby flipped them off, took Sam's hand, and led him outside to Lance's jeep.

The two continued playing tonsil-hockey in the backseat until Pietro very rudely interrupted them about ten minutes later. He pulled Sam out of the jeep and was beating him up leaving Tabby blinking in confusion for a moment.

"Pie what the hell, get away from him!" Tabby shouted, nearly falling out of the jeep herself.

But Sam was fighting back now and it didn't stop until Tabby threw a bomb at the two, successfully hitting Pietro. He immediately jumped up, about to hit her as well but remembering who it was just in time.

"We're going home." Pietro stated, grabbing Tabby and zipping off; he'd come back for Lance's jeep later.

"Put me down." Tabby demanded, emphasizing each word with a shove. He promptly dumped her off on her bed. "You cock-blocked me!"

"You punched my date!"

"She was a whore anyway."

"You're one to talk." Pietro spat, although immediately regretting it.

"Go away, I'm too drunk to kick your ass." Tabby said, failing in her drunken state to keep her emotions in check.

"Tabs you can't really like Cannonball, I mean come on."

"He's nice to me."

"So why'd you kiss me earlier?"

She shrugged, pulling her shoes off and throwing them. Pietro had to zip to the left to avoid being hit.

"It wasn't even a good kiss," He continued and Tabby rolled over, facing away from him. He was in front of her in a second. "This is," And he pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss as he crawled onto the bed with her. "And for your information," He said, panting slightly as he pulled away. "You're the only girl I've kissed today."

It only took a moment for her to register what he'd said, and when she did she grabbed his shirt, pulling him down and meeting his lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Umm...three months is better than two years, right? Yeah, I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I'm grasping at straws for ideas. So...enjoy? :)

Chapter 4

Lost in the moment, Tabby and Pietro didn't realize someone else was in the room until he spoke up.

"How touching Tabitha, you found someone who doesn't care that you're a little slut." Lou said, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight streaming in through the window. "Your mother would be so proud."

Pietro was on his feet the second Lou spoke up, but Tabby was a little slower in her actions, still being slightly intoxicated.

"But you don't care about her, do you? You didn't even bother showing up for her funeral."

"Because she knew you'd be there! Don't you get it? She doesn't want or need you in her life, so get lost before I permanently remove you from it." Pietro spat dangerously, Lou merely smirked.

"Big talk for such a puny thing. What kind of freak power do you have?" He asked, sizing Pietro up.

Pietro used his super-speed to pin Lou to the wall by the neck, eyes narrowed.

"I'll call the police," Tabby broke in, searching around for her cell phone. "You aren't supposed to be within a hundred feet of me."

"Come now precious, there's no need to involve the police. I just want to talk."

"Well I don't wanna listen." Tabby informed him matter-of-factly. "I've heard it all before."

"You heard her, get lost." Pietro shoved him harder into the wall before letting go and throwing the door open. Lou kept his eyes on his daughter, but she was staring at a spot on the bed. So, with a glance to Pietro and then back to Tabby, Lou walked toward the door.

"If you change your mind princess, I'd love to have lunch with you tomorrow. You know where." He said with a smile before leaving the room. And Pietro made sure he left the house before zipping back into the room and shutting the door. Tabby had lit a cigarette and was sitting on the floor under the window with it propped open. She didn't look up when he returned.

"I don't know how he got in here Tabs but it won't happen again."

"I knew staying here was a bad idea." She said, exhaling smoke before taking another drag. "He'll never leave me alone."

"Tabby I won't let him hurt you," Pietro's voice was strangely kind, and he sat next to her on the floor. She glanced at him, and then fixed her eyes back on a random spot on the floor.

They were both quiet as she finished her cigarette and flicked it out the window. Then she stood and made her way back over to her bed, not bothering to change from her dress as she crawled under the blankets. Pietro followed shortly after, lying next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She wasn't crying, and Pietro wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Please don't leave," he murmured into her ear as she drifted off to sleep.

**Early morning**

Tabby forced herself out of bed with a glance at her alarm clock - 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday? She was never awake this early when she had school. Yawning, Tabby rubbed at her eyes as her feet scuffed across the floor. Leaving the door open as she left the room, Tabby bumped into the wall a few times as she made her way to the stairs and into the kitchen.

Rummaging through cabinets, Tabby quickly set to making coffee. Her head was pounding and she had already popped a few ibuprofen.

Slinking down into a seat at the table, Tabby felt her head hit the table, her eyes sliding closed seconds later. She wasn't sure why she decided to be awake right now. No one would be up for a few hours yet, and it wasn't like she had anywhere to be. However, and despite knowing better, she couldn't help but consider taking her father up on his offer.

He was her one weakness, and anyone could see it. No matter how poorly he treated her, or what he made her do, she just couldn't stay mad at him. He was her father! The only family she had left.

"Good morning," She heard, and she groaned in response. "Rough night? I think the whole block had the pleasure of hearing yours and Pietro's fight."

"Shut up." Tabby muttered into her arms before raising her head to check the coffee. "Sorry, I'm not a morning person on a good day." She said, not bothering to look at Wanda as she got up to pour herself a cup. Wanda didn't respond, simply poured some milk onto her cereal, put it away, and left the room. Tabby followed soon after, but she went back upstairs instead of to the living room.

Closing her door with her foot, it slammed shut a little louder than she'd anticipated and Pietro shot up in bed, looked around in a frazzled manner, before zipping out of bed and throwing the door open, intent to chase after Tabby.

"Pie?" Tabby spoke up before he had the chance to take off. He turned to her, eyes wide, before zipping directly in front of her and taking a hold of her arms, causing her to spill the majority of the contents of both mugs of coffee.

"Where are you going? You can't leave, Tabs, you're safer hear than out on your own. I knew you'd try and take off, why do you have to be so stupid?" Tabby shut him up before his speedy rant could continue by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I brought you coffee, but I think most of it's on the floor now." She said, setting the two cups down before crawling back onto her bed. With another yawn, she pulled her pillow close and closed her eyes. Maybe going back to sleep wasn't such a bad idea after all, at least her headache was going away.

It took a minute for Pietro to come out of the daze she left him in, and when he did a small smile graced his features for the briefest moments before being replaced with his signature scowl.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," He informed her. She merely 'hmm'd' and curled up into a ball. With a sigh of irritation, and maybe a hint of admiration, he crawled onto the bed once again, pulling the blanket up over the two of them. "You're impossible," He murmured, closing his eyes as well.

**Meanwhile, downstairs**

Wanda entered the living room and stopped dead. Something was off. Turning around she brought her hand out in front of her and used her powers to pull that 'something' out of the shadows.

"Now, now, luv. Is that any way to treat a guest?" Pyro asked with a smirk.

"I thought I sensed crazy." She muttered, using her other hand to rip his flamethrower from him before he got the chance to retaliate. He pouted.

"Aw, come on Sheila, how does that make for a fair fight?"

"Who said you deserved such treatment?"

"Ya know, you're awful cute when you're angry." He grinned; she narrowed her eyes and slammed him into the wall. "Ow!"

"What do you want?"

"Want? Oi don't want anything." He smiled. "Your pops on the other hand, he wants a word with your brother."

"We're not interested."

"Oh, not you, Sheila. Just the hyperactive one."

"I don't care. We're not interested." She then threw him out the door, along with his flamethrower. However, she'd barely slammed the door shut before there was an explosion and it was thrown open again.

"Chère, let's not do dis the hard way, d'accord?"

**Early afternoon**

Tabby woke up the second time feeling much better. Pietro was nowhere in sight, so she decided to make the best of his absence by taking a nice, long, hot shower. Once cleaned up and changed, Tabby headed downstairs, stopping in the hall at the bottom of the stairs, glancing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room.

It was quiet.

Taking a left into the bigger of the two rooms, Tabby spotted Lance sitting in the recliner, eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey," She greeted shortly, crossing the room and plopping down on the couch. "Where is everyone?"

"Morning sunshine," Lance grinned, tearing his eyes away from the TV to look at Tabby. She rolled her eyes at him. "So…Cannonball, eh?" Tabby groaned.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's wrong to eavesdrop?" Lance laughed.

"I didn't need to, Tabs, you two weren't exactly keeping your voices down."

She groaned again. "Just…shut up."

"Okay, okay." Lance laughed again, turning back to the TV.

"Where is Pietro anyway?"

"I dunno, he took off about an hour ago. Said he had something to do." Lance shrugged as Wanda entered the room.

"Gamibt and Pyro were both lurking around this morning." Wanda spoke up, surprising the other two. "I bet he's off with daddy dearest."

It was hard to say who had the bigger frown at that statement. Lance sat up straight, shooting a glance at Tabby before addressing Wanda.

"Do you know what they wanted?"

"No, Pyro demanded to see Pietro, so I threw him out on his ass. But you know those guys. Gambit blew off the doorknob." Lance rolled his eyes; how many were they up to now?

"Then Pietro showed up, agreed to hear them out, and I haven't seen him since." Wanda shrugged.

Tabby wasn't exactly sure what Pietro's running off to play lackey to his father meant, but she was convinced he'd tell her when he returned. Well, maybe. Stretching her arms above her head Tabby stood up.

"Lancey is your car out front?" He shot her a look and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even think about it Tabs, I saw the scratches you left on it from your drunken escapade last night." She pouted at him.

"I'm perfectly sober now, though! I promise I'll bring it back in one piece." Tabby gave him the puppy dog look. "I'll even bring you back a present! I'm heading over to Xavier's, how do you feel about a Kitty?" She winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But this is you're last chance."

"You're a sweetheart," Tabby grinned, snatching the keys he held out for her before taking off.

So Tabby actually had ulterior motives. Xavier's _was_ on her list of places to go, but Carl's Diner was first.

**Carl's Diner – 20 minutes later**

Tabby pulled into the parking lot, turned the engine off, and stepped out. She recognized her father's car immediately and she took a deep breath before entering the building. Making her way slowly to their usual table, a million thoughts ran through her mind all at once; most importantly: what the hell are you doing?

"Hey princess, I knew you'd make the right choice." He smiled at her, while Tabby's face was etched in a frown.

"I'm only here to let you know that I'm done." Tabby spoke, sounding a lot more confident than she felt. "Find someone else to do your dirty work."

"Now listen sweat pea," Lou growled, lowering his voice dangerously as he reached over and took a hold of Tabitha's wrist, squeezing it threateningly. "I think you don't mean that. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Let go." Tabby hissed, attempting to yank her arm from his grasp. It didn't loosen a bit.

"You know, I'm finished with my meal. Why don't we discuss this outside?" Lou drug Tabby outside to the alley behind the building before promptly shoving her to the ground.

"Listen to me you little slut, you're going to get me a couple grand or you'll be worse for wear than your mother was before she died."

Tabby bit back tears as she stood up, glaring daggers. "I won't do it. I'll go to the police; you're a wanted man anyway. You have nothing against me anymore. Not since mom – "

Lou backhanded her and Tabby lost her footing, stumbling back a few steps. He pulled a knife out and held it to her neck.

"Get me the money by midnight tonight, or else." He breathed, as the knife left a trickle of blood sliding down her neck. "Understood, cupcake?"

"Understood." She muttered, breathing hard as she watched him disappear around the side of the building and heard his car start up.

Choking back a sob, Tabby quickly cleaned herself up before heading off to Xavier's.

**Xavier's – two hours later**

There was a distant look in Tabby's eyes as she entered the mansion. She ignored everyone who tried to talk to her and went directly to Sam and Ray's room. Knocking on the door, she dropped her gaze to the ground as she waited for someone to answer.

"T-Tabs?" Sam stuttered, surprised to find the girl of his affections standing in front of him. "W-what brings ya here?"

"Hey Guthrie, can I come in?" Tabby asked, still not looking at him. "I think we need to talk."

"Uh, sure." Sam held the door open and allowed her to walk passed him into the room before following her.

"Hey Tabby! How're you feeling?" Ray snickered.

"Fine." She replied and Ray frowned. It didn't take much to realize something was up. "Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure thing," Ray grinned, patting Sam on the back as he made his way out.

"So, uh…what'd ya wanna talk about?" Sam asked, offering her a seat before sitting down on his bed.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. About Pietro." Tabby said, eying the bruise that had formed around his left eye.

"Oh this? I'll live." Sam chuckled, then coughed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She gave him a small smile, and he returned it.

"So…I was thinkin'…w-would you, maybe, wanna have dinner with me sometime?" Sam asked, turning pink. Tabby blinked in surprise. Of course, Sam was fairly gentlemanly, he wouldn't have taken last night as a random make-out session. She suddenly felt bad. And it must have shown on her face, because he quickly spoke up again. "O-or not. It's no big deal or anything I just thought –"

"Sure, Sam, I'd like that." Tabby smiled, standing up and hugging him. "I gotta run though. Call me?" She kissed his cheek before quickly fleeing the room.

_Ugh. Pietro's going to flip._

As Tabby made her way toward the stairs she was caught off-guard as a pair of arms wrapped around her and she suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in Kurt's bedroom.

"Woah, you gotta warn a girl before doing that, Blue." Tabby laughed.

"Tabs, have you seen the news?" Kurt frowned, turning his TV on. Tabby glanced at the tube, watching as they showed shots of a recently burgled convenience store.

"…_Happened just this afternoon. Believed to have been a mutant affiliated robbery just outside of Bayville, as the security camera was blown up moments before the attack…"_

"You think I did it?" Tabby asked, sounding angry. Of course, she had done it, but the fact that he automatically assumed she was behind it kind of stung all the same.

"The Prof. wants to talk to you Tabby. We're worried about you."

"No way. I don't need him digging around in my head." Tabby snapped, storming out of his room. However, she didn't get very far as she was soon intercepted by Wolverine. Groaning, she followed him to Xavier's office.

"Please, sit Tabitha." Charles smiled, nodding to a chair across from his desk. She crossed her arms and did so. "Is everything alright at the Brotherhood?"

"Yes."

"With your family? Your father hasn't been – "

"Look, I appreciate that you care and all that, but I don't need your help." Tabby stood up and headed for the door that Logan was standing in front of. Xavier stared at her for a moment before nodding to Wolverine, who reluctantly let her pass.

Once out of earshot, Logan spoke up.

"Chuck, she's covered in bruises and her father's scent is all over her."

"Yes, and I'm afraid that she is far too susceptible to his control that no one will be able to get through to her until it's too late." Xavier sighed. "Keep an eye on her. I'll have Scott and Kurt watch her as well."

**Brotherhood House**

Tabby hastily wiped any trace of tears away before climbing out of Lance's jeep and entering the boarding house, money safely tucked away in her socks. She was barely able to open the door before she was greeted by the angry yet relieved face of Pietro.

"Are you okay? Lance said you left over three hours ago to pick up Kitty-kat." He took in her appearance before noting that she was alone. "Where is she?"

_Shit. Completely forgot about that._

"Oh, I-"

Pietro's eyes narrowed.

"You saw your father, didn't you? Damnit Tabs, he's only using you."

"Look I know, okay? I've dealt with it. It's over." Tabby snapped, pushing past him and storming up the stairs. Pietro was hot on her heels.

"Yeah? Well how do you explain that gas station getting robbed? I only know two mutants that can cause that sort of an explosion, Tabs, and I was with the other one all afternoon."

"Your point?"

"Tabby you could go to jail! Again! And for what? A man who treats you like shit? That cut on your neck is new, and I'm not stupid or blind, I can see those fingerprint bruises on your arm. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Tabby stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before burying her head in her hands and sinking down into a sitting position. Pietro immediately sobered and was by her side.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry Tabs, I'm just worried about you, we all are." She laughed through her sobs before dropping her hands and looking at him.

"Pietro Maximoff actually caring about another human being?" Tabby smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Alert the media." He rolled his eyes before grinning at her.

"I don't know why I do it." She whispered a short while later. "Why do you keep going back to _your_ father?" She asked, meeting his eyes; he looked away, frowning.

"It's not the same."

Her face fell as well, but she didn't say anything further. If he wouldn't open up to her, why should she open up to him? They were already treading dangerous waters with being as honest with each other as they had been as it was.

It wasn't like either of them. And yet…

"I told my father no." He said, catching her eye again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was half past eleven when Tabby slipped out her window, careful not to draw attention to her escape by making any noise. Pietro had taken up guard in her room, but she'd fed him several drinks in the past hour and he was finally relieving his bladder; she had to move quickly. Climbing down the lattice, Tabby never got the chance to touch the ground, because someone's arm had wrapped around her waist with a grip that didn't suggest they would be letting go anytime soon. The other hand made it's way to her mouth, two seconds before she attempted to cry out.

Struggling in the stranger's arms, Tabby attempted to turn her head to see who her captor was; however, he saved her the trouble.

"Tsk tsk, now where is a pretty little fille such as yourself sneaking off to at this late hour?"

Tabby's eyes widened. She had expected it to be Lance, if not Pietro himself; this wasn't good.

"Nighty night." Gambit muttered as she realized too late that he was pressing a rag to her nose and mouth. Losing consciousness, Tabby fell limp as he tossed her unceremoniously over his shoulder and took off just as stealthily as he had come.

**Meanwhile, inside**

Pietro walked into Tabby's room with two bowls of ice cream, only to drop them a second later. Cursing under his breath at trusting her enough to take two extra minutes to go downstairs, Pietro zipped down the stairs and around the house three times before accepting the realization that she was gone.

"Lance," Pietro shouted, zipping back around front where the other boy was still leaning against his jeep, talking to Kitty.

"Yes?" Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

"Did you see which way she went?" He asked, and Lance didn't have to ask who the she in question was.

"Nope. She didn't come out the front door, or around the side of the house."

"You don't like, think she would've went through the woods behind the house do you?" Kitty piped in, head tilted as she glanced back toward aforementioned wood.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Pietro said, his irritation getting the best of him as he took off without another word. He had half a mind to just go back inside and wait for her to return, then yell at her for a good twenty minutes. He was so aggravated with her that he missed the broken trees and the huge dent in the ground from the orb Gambit had been sent in.

Resigning to the fact that if Tabby didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be, Pietro returned to the house, looking nothing short of a kicked puppy.

"No luck?" Kitty asked, looking worried as she hopped out of Lance's jeep.

"We just drove around the block, I don't know how she could've gotten that far away, that fast. Are you sure she isn't inside?"

"I'm sure." Pietro said flatly.

**Boarding House, two hours later**

Pietro had been pacing circles around the living room so much so that it was a wonder the floor hadn't caught fire. Lance would glance up from the television every once in a while, but would eventually turn back to it. Wanda had gone to bed half an hour earlier, but not after having a shouting match with her brother over how Tabitha was a big girl and could take care of herself. Toad had gone to bed as well, but Freddy sat on the couch, playing the same game as Lance.

"Tabby's tough man, she'll be alright." He said, finally breaking the silence that had remained since Wanda had left the room.

"You have no idea what her father is capable of." Pietro snapped, never missing a beat in his pacing. "She should've been back by now," he muttered, glancing at the clock for the fifth time in twenty seconds.

"Fred's right, Pietro. You're overreacting."

"No," Pietro hissed, zipping in front of Lance and poking him in the chest. "You didn't see the bruises he left behind, or hear her whimpering in her sleep. This is serious, and she's being an idiot."

"Calm down," Lance said, a small tremor shaking the house. Pietro glared at him for another second, before zipping out the front door. Lance sighed.

Lou, who had been hiding in the bushes just outside the window, creased his brows. Tabitha hadn't shown up for their little rendezvous, and yet these fools believed that was where she was. Interesting. _Surely she wouldn't have taken off with my money. _Watching as the hyper one took off down the street; Lou left his post as well.

Well, this just wouldn't do. He would have to keep an eye out to see if his offspring decided to fool herself into thinking it would be safe to come back.

**Magneto's base, early morning**

Tabby groaned, feeling worse for wear as her head pounded and her knees ached. She moved her hand to rub at her eyes, or at least, she tried to move her hand. Blinking her eyes open, Tabby found that her arms were held out at length on either side, and her hands were in some kind of contraption that prevented her escape.

Oh yeah. Gambit.

"What the hell?" Tabby croaked, throat burning. Man, could she really use a drink of water.

"Here," She heard from somewhere to her left, and she squinted through the darkness as a large mass moved in front of her, holding out a cup. "Water." He added, holding the cup up to her lips in a subtle demand for her to drink; she obliged, hoping that it wasn't poison.

"I apologize about your arrangements." The voice said, and it took a moment for Tabby to place it.

"Colossus?" Tabby squinted, her eyes finally starting to adjust to the darkness. "I heard through the grapevine that you'd gone back to Russia."

He didn't respond immediately; and when he did, it wasn't in response to that.

"I vill return," was all he said, before making his departure and leaving Tabby to her thoughts. However, all she could think about was what her father was going to do to her when she got out here.

"Better that I don't, then." She muttered, shifting so that she wasn't resting directly on her knees.

**Boarding House, morning**

Wanda hadn't even stepped foot off the stairs when she was harassed by a bouquet of fire flowers and a smug looking pyromaniac.

"Morning luv!" And chipper, too. "Fancy a date?"

"No," She shoved past him, not even questioning why he was there.

"Come now, sheila. I know you can't resist me."

"Pig," She muttered, pouring herself a bowl of cereal before leaving the room.

"Now now, no need for name calling, I was just – "

But whatever he was "just" doing, would remain unknown, because Pietro suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shoving him against the wall.

"Where's Boom Boom?" He demanded, a glint of madness shining in his eyes. Sometime between three and five he had come to the conclusion that Tabitha didn't leave of her own accord.

She would have come back, he kept assuring himself.

"Easy now, loverboy." Pyro said, rather nonchalantly. "Don't get your panties in a twist. Your daddy dearest thought it would be best…"

Pietro didn't wait to hear the rest of what his father thought, that was the confirmation he'd been waiting for. Feeling immensely relieved, but more pissed than before, Pietro took off for his father's base.

"Anyway, luv." Pyro went on as if that little exchange never happened. "About that date?"

Wanda merely flicked her wrist, throwing him out the door after Pietro.

**Magneto's base**

Pietro stormed into his father's study, ready to attack, but was taken by surprise when he came in contact with Gambit rather than Magneto.

"Where is he?" Pietro demanded dangerously.

"Sit down, Pietro." Magneto said, entering behind him. Gambit managed to grab Pietro before he could attack, charging his arms so that if he broke free, well…you know.

"What did you do with her?"

"My dear boy, you are in no position to be so demanding. Now, sit down."

Pietro had no choice but to do as he was told. Gambit kept a hand on his shoulder as Magneto took a seat as well.

"Your little friend is safe." Magneto informed him, before he had the chance to ask again. However, he wouldn't be sharing any more details than that.

"Let her go."

"You know the terms."

"Never."

"Then, I am afraid the girl will have to pay."

"She has nothing to do with my decision!" However, Magneto didn't seem to care to hear anymore of what Pietro had to say, and he and Gambit left the room. Pietro, fuming, was about to tear up the base, but Colossus was standing in the doorway, ready to escort him out. Which he did, rather forcefully.

**Xavier's**

Wolverine entered Charles study without so much as a knock, his face set in a frown.

"Boom Boom's missing, and her father's scent was all over the Brotherhood." He reported, before Xavier had the chance to ask.

"This isn't good," Charles muttered, and Wolverine crossed his arms.

"I also caught the scent of Gambit and Pyro."

"Peculiar, although perhaps a coincidence." Xavier suggested, though he looked more doubtful than otherwise. "I'll send Kurt over to see if he can get any information out of the Brotherhood."

**Boarding House**

The second Pietro returned he called a meeting in the living room. Lance was the only one to take him up on the matter, however, having already been in said room to begin with. This did nothing to improve Pietro's mood.

Zipping down the halls, Pietro threw everyone's doors open, even Wanda's, and proceeded to demand each of their presence in the living room. Toad muttered under his breath, but ultimately headed downstairs, followed shortly by Fred. Wanda wasn't amused; she used her powers to pick him up and slam him against the wall.

"What is your issue?" She demanded, but he didn't miss a beat.

"We're going to take on Magneto, are you in or not?"

Wanda didn't really need to hear any more than that; that in itself seemed to satisfy her, and she let him go.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" She questioned, following him downstairs.

"Okay, we're all here, now what's this about?" Lance eyed him, not bothering to turn the TV off; Pietro didn't seem to care.

"We're going to infiltrate Magneto's base," Pietro stated, a look of hatred in his eye. "Tabby's there somewhere, and I don't care what happens to the Acolytes or my father, so long as she's okay."

"Aww, looks like our ickle Quicksilver is in loooove." Toad smirked, and Fred piped in.

"Yeah, we never thought we'd see the day."

"Not now, guys." Wanda hissed, promptly shutting the two up before turning back to her brother. "When do we attack?"

"Tonight."

From Kurt's hiding spot outside, he never noticed that someone else was lurking in the shadows. He teleported away, back to the mansion mere seconds before the other man moved from his spot to find a good place to hide until the time was right.

**Xavier's study**

"You're sure?" Ms. Monroe asked, brow furrowed as she looked from Kurt to Xavier and back again.

"Yes. They're planning to attack tonight." He nodded, "They think he has Tabby."

"Probably does." Rogue muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Anyone with eyes can tell that Quicksilver's fallen for her. Old Buckethead probably wanted him for somethin', Speedy refused, and now Tabs is suffering for it."

"I'm not sure, Rogue. Pietro isn't exactly the type to choose a girl over being a lackey for his father." Scott piped in, arms crossed.

"And what if he doesn't have Tabitha? Charles, I don't find it wise for us to get involved in this one just yet."

"I'm afraid Rogue might be right." Xavier considered, eyeing the room at large. "I will send Wolverine, Cyclops, and Rogue. You are right, Storm, this isn't a battle meant for everyone." He then turned to the aforementioned three. "Keep an eye on the Brotherhood, and lend a hand if necessary."

Wolverine nodded and the three left the room.

"Kitty," Xavier said, and she turned, as did Kurt.

"Professor, couldn't I go with them?" Nightcrawler asked as the rest of the group filed out of the room. "In case they do have Tabby, I could get her out of there easier than anyone."

"A wise idea, but I think Kitty might be a better choice for this one. She has more of an alliance with the Brotherhood." Kurt's shoulders drooped at this. "But I could use you to keep an eye out for Tabitha's father. I'm afraid we haven't seen the last of him."

"Of course." Kurt nodded, teleporting out of the room without another word.

"Um, Professor? I'm not sure Lance will be okay with me going with them." Kitty fidgeted, biting her lip.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to convince him." Xavier said with a knowing look in his eye.

**Boarding House, later**

"How are we all gonna fit in Lance's car, yo?" Toad questioned as the six of them stood outside, ready to leave.

"We'd be fine if she wasn't here." Wanda said, shooting a look at Kitty.

"Hey, it was agreed that Kitty would be useful for getting around inside." Lance said, coming to his girlfriend's defense.

"Enough of this, we're wasting time. I'll just carry Wanda, the rest of you pile in the jeep and try and keep up."

"Don't be ridiculous, Pietro." Wanda said, crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice." Lance said with a shrug, opening the door for Kitty. "I know the address, and it's the only way we're all going to make it there." He added, shooting a glance at Wanda. "Unless you want to sit on Toad's lap."

Wanda looked as if she would much rather eat cat litter.

"Yeah, babycakes." Toad smirked, hopping into the back seat and patting his legs. "I don't mind."

"Ugh." Wanda remarked, turning to Pietro. "Let's just go."

"About time," Pietro muttered, scooping his sister up in his arms and taking off before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

The rest of the guys piled into Lance's jeep, and they took off less than a minute later. And then, barely a block down, another car pulled out behind them with every intention of getting to the same destination.

Kurt, who had been hanging out on the roof of the Brotherhood saw this and frowned. He spoke into his com-link: "Mr. Smith is en route to Magneto's base."

**Outside Magneto's base**

Wolverine growled, turning to Cyclops who was sitting in the passenger seat of the X-van.

"Looks like we might be in for a fight after all."

"Should we warn Rogue?" Scott questioned, but Wolverine shook his head.

"She won't have her com on, she's distracting Gumbo."

**Inside Magneto's base**

Rogue had managed to sneak in, and was using old stolen memories to navigate her way through the halls. However, she had absolutely no idea where Gambit was, and it was hard to tell who she would run into first.

Hearing voices, followed by footsteps, Rogue slipped into the closest room, which just happened to be a bathroom. Cursing her luck when the doorknob started to jiggle, she stepped behind the door as it opened, hoping against hope that it was Gambit.

_It must be mah lucky day. _She thought to herself as the door closed. Rogue quickly came up behind him, covering his mouth with her gloved hand.

"It's me," She whispered quickly, before he could do anything rash. He immediately relaxed, and she let go of him.

"Chère," He grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against he door. "To what does Remy owe the pleasure?"

"Shh," Rogue demanded, "Y'all have something that doesn't belong to ya." She said, mirroring his stance. "Where is she?"

"The fille isn't a part of the X-Men last time Remy checked…so why are ya really here?" Gambit asked, leaning forward and pressing her against the wall. "Remy knew ya'd give into his charms eventually, non?"

"No." Rogue said, narrowing her eyes as she shoved him back. She was saved from any further 'charms' by the sound of a door being either smashed in or torn apart; considering the Brotherhood, it was really hard to tell who acted first.

His red eyes met her green ones and he raised a brow. She merely shrugged.

"After you," Gambit said, opening the door and holding out his hand; she shoved past him and glanced both ways down the hall.

"Which way is Tabitha?" Rogue asked again, meeting his eyes as he stepped into the hall beside her.

"Exactly what I want to know," Came a new voice; Rogue felt a gush of wind and turned to find Gambit pinned to the wall, a murderous look in Pietro's eyes.

"Is she dat good in bed?" Gambit questioned; Pietro punched him. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I can just touch ya and find out the easy way." She suggested; Gambit threw her a look.

"Good plan, do it fast." Pietro urged, before losing his footing and falling forward into Rogue, causing the both of them to hit the ground; Gambit managed to stay on his feet. A loud cackle filled the hallway seconds later.

"Looks like Pyro and Avalanche are having fun." Gambit rolled his eyes, and in his moment of distraction, Pietro whipped Rogue's glove off and forced her to touch him. Remy lost consciousness as Rogue pulled her hand away with a glare.

"Idiot." Rogue shoved him off herself, closing her eyes as she searched through memories. "Come on," She said, taking off down the hall; Pietro followed, at much too slow a pace in his opinion.

**A/N: **So, I had originally intended to make this chapter a lot longer, but then I realized that it would be better to just split it. This probably isn't the best stopping point, but I've been braindead the past 3 weeks and this has been done, so I thought I'd just go ahead and update it; the next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Many apologies. This should have been updated months ago. Unfortunately, and unbelievably so because I've been more or less obsessive regarding X-Men and Tabietro for the past four years or so, my interests have begun to shift and therefore I'm afraid this story is suffering for it.

Chapter 6

Pyro and Avalanche were going at it just inside the main doors, with Wanda throwing the occasional hex his way whenever he prevented her from getting any farther inside. This little game, though annoying, had allowed enough of a distraction for Kitty, Toad, and Blob to slip inside a little further down the hall. Once Wanda had the visual of the three disappearing around a corner, she turned her full attention to Pyro, and promptly used her powers to pick him up and throw him rather unceremoniously outside. Then, without so much as a glance at Avalanche, she turned and stalked off in the direction of her father's study.

Avalanche took up post at the front doors, eying the pyromaniac warily while keeping an eye out for any other signs of possible danger. His ears perked up at the sound of crunching leaves and he frowned, narrowing his eyes to skim the area.

Logan had caught sight of Lou well before Avalanche began to show signs of suspicion, and was already tailing him when he stopped short, sniffing the air.

Blood.

"Cyke," Wolverine barked into the com, already changing course and quickly brushing past Avalanche, ignoring any and all questions as he ran down the hall, following the scent he knew all too well. "Sabertooth's nearby, and I smell blood. And I ain't talking a paper cut either. Keep an eye out for the old man."

Cyclops frowned, hand moving up to his visor as he caught sight of Mr. Smith slipping into the base, courtesy of Avalanche being thrown off by Wolverine's sudden appearance. And the fact that Pyro suddenly decided to rejoin the fun.

"Your back!" Scott shouted, sending a bolt at Pyro. Avalanche jolted and spun around just in time to see Pyro fly past him from the power of the blast.

"Oy," Pyro grumbled from his crumpled position on the ground. "The hell, mate? I didn't know the X-geeks played dirty."

"Don't take your eye off your opponent," Cyclops threw out, pushing past him and glancing down several hallways trying to decide which to take; or rather, which Mr. Smith may have taken.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lance demanded, sending out a small tremor.

"We're on the same side." Scott snapped as he steadied himself. "You just watch over this one, I'm going after Tabby's dad."

"What?" Lance growled, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't see that bastard,"

"Of course you didn't, you were distracted. Something you should know better than to let yourself become while on the battlefield."

Lance narrowed his eyes even further as he sent an even stronger shock toward Cyclops. Scott, in return, moved his hand up, preparing to give the other mutant just what he deserved.

"This isn't the time," Wanda hissed, knocking both boys off balance before turning to Pyro, who was pouting on the ground from being ignored. "Where is Magneto?"

He perked up at her attention, however.

"Luv! You've come back for me," He grinned up at her and Wanda nearly caught herself blushing at how ridiculously adorable he was being. However, she merely narrowed her eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up to her level.

"I won't ask nicely a second time." She breathed, and he smirked.

"Dunno, luv. He's the one that's got tabs on us, not the other way 'round."

"Useless." Giving him a once over, she dropped him and turned to Lance. "Heard anything yet?'

"Nope." He shrugged, and glanced over at Scott…or, the spot that Scott was in previously.

"When did they show up?"

"Hard to tell, they could've been here before us for all I know." Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I shoulda been a little more suspicious by how Kitty knew so much about the mission."

Wanda rolled her eyes and started off down a different hallway. "You can stay here and take care of the trash."

"Hey! That's hurtful!" Pyro called after her, but made no move to chase after her or cause further damage. Instead, he beamed up at Avalanche. "She loves me."

Lance snorted in reply.

Somewhere toward the beginning of their little squabble, Scott had continued after Mr. Smith as if he hadn't been held up. '_Five minutes wasted',_ he chastised himself, running down one long hallway after another. He ran past an unconscious Gambit, pausing for less than a second in contemplation of waking him up and demanding Tabitha's whereabouts.

But Tabitha's whereabouts weren't as much his concern as more keeping Mr. Smith from finding her first.

**Tabby's holding cell, ten minutes earlier**

The doors opened and Tabby looked up, squinting through the darkness. Her legs ached, as did her arms, and she was pissed as all hell. Someone had seriously gone through a lot of trouble to keep her from escaping. But what was the point? Wasn't Magneto all for mutant rights? It didn't seem right that he'd kidnap one of his own kind, but what the hell did she know?

"Well looky what we've got here," She felt all the blood drain from her face at that voice. "Such a pretty little play thing."

This wasn't right. Why were they doing this to her? Tabby lived with the Brotherhood! They were more in cohorts with Magneto than with Xavier, and she had never exactly pledged allegiance anywhere anyway. It wasn't like her; she was more independent than anything else.

And she'd never done anything to her recollection to piss off Magneto or any of the Acolytes.

Unless…

Her eyes widened at the realization. _'This is because of Pietro.'_

That did nothing but piss her off even more.

"Go fuck yourself," Tabby immediately felt a sharp pain on her cheek as her head snapped to the right. She spat blood and glanced up at him with a sneer.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, little girl, I was told I could do whatever I wanted to you."

"I guess I'll see you in hell, then." Was all Tabby managed to say before she felt a fist come into contact with her gut, knocking the wind out of her. After a bit of a coughing fit, her breathing came a little more ragged; he had broken a rib or two, she was sure of it.

He smirked, digging his nails into the top of her back and ever so slowly drug them down to the bottom of her shirt. She cried out before biting down hard on her lip, drawing blood.

**Somewhere inside, present**

"Which way do you think?" Toad asked. Kitty tilted her head and glanced from one hall to the other.

"I-I dunno," They were, admittedly, lost. Any time they had called out they got nothing but their own echoes back in return.

Blob cracked his knuckles and busted through another wall. If nothing else, they were causing quite a bit of damage.

Lou halted at the sound of a wall crumbling and changed direction. He knew one thing and one thing only – he was there to find his daughter, not to run into any of her freak friends and happen into a fight.

"And just who are you?" Came a voice that sounded far too old to be that of one of Tabitha's friends. As Lou turned, he stared into the eyes of a man that he immediately took a liking to – something there reminded him of himself.

"I'm looking for my daughter," He decided on not beating around the bush. "The bitch owes me some money."

Magneto raised an eyebrow at his bluntness.

"Well, this is unexpected to say the least."

**Tabby's holding cell, present**

Tabby's head lolled forward as she blinked in and out of consciousness. Sabertooth had moved on to trail bloody fingerprints along her midsection and down her thighs. He was currently cracking his knuckles, apparently debating on what form of torture to place upon her next.

Sniff. Growl.

"Wolverine." He smirked, not bothering to turn around as said person busted into the room.

**Somewhere else**

"Why the hell aren't we there yet?" Pietro demanded for the fourteenth time or so, causing Rogue's eye to twitch involuntarily.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe they moved her and Gambit didn't know,"

Pietro scoffed. "Bullshit, you're just lost."

"Listen you little - "

"Shh, do you hear that?" Pietro hissed, straining his ears. Rogue continued to glare at him as she too, listened.

It sounded like an awful lot of growling…

"Sabertooth,"

"Wolverine,"

They said this in unison before locking eyes.

"Let's go," Pietro really didn't need to be told twice.

Down another hall, on the opposite side of the base, Kitty was getting more than a little irritated. The most the three of them had accomplished was a lot of broken walls.

"Halt," Kitty stalled, spinning toward the voice and squinting through the dust that had risen from the Blob's current wave of destruction.

"I know that voice…" She let out a breath, scrunching her brow in thought. "Colossus?"

"Katya?" He questioned, stepping through the cloud of debris in his metal form.

"Oh thank goodness it's you, I don't think I could've dealt with Gambit's obnoxious behavior right now." She smiled at him, causing the two boys behind her to shoot each other a look.

"Where's Tabby?" Toad demanded, standing at his full height and edging his way in front of Kitty.

"The girl…she's being held in a room back that way," He motioned with his eyes before bringing them back to rest on Kitty. "You must hurry, Magneto was sending Sabertooth that way."

"Thanks!" Kitty called as she took off, following after the two Brotherhood boys who had already taken off.

**With Mags and Lou**

"Ah, I see," Magneto turned, heading away from the room Tabitha was being held captive in. "You may have what's left of her, as she's really none of my concern. Two rights, one left, big door at the end of the hall."

Lou smirked.

**Tabby's holding cell**

Wolverine and Sabertooth were still going at it when Rogue and Pietro finally reached the room. Pietro took one look at the fighting duo before turning his attention to the battered girl on the other side of the room. With a frown, he zipped over and set about to figure out how to release her.

"Gimme a hand over here!" Pietro snapped at Rogue, who quickly joined him. "Do you see how to open this damn thing?" His eyes were working overtime, looking over every inch of the chains that held her arms out.

"Over here!" Rogue called, jumping up and running over to a machine before pushing a button. Tabby immediately fell forward, Pietro quickly catching her.

"She's unconscious." He frowned.

"Get her out of here." Rogue hissed, eyes narrowed at a new occupant to the room.

"I suggest you hand my daughter over." Came his voice, followed by the click of a gun.

Pietro didn't waste any time, and with a quick glance at Rogue, took off with Tabby in his arms. Lou fired a few rounds, hitting Wolverine and Sabertooth in the process. Pietro and Tabby, however, were long gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Lou cursed, turning to make a run for it, but was taken off guard by a blast from Cyclops, followed by a second blast that knocked his gun far out of his reach.

Wolverine recovered quickly and shouted orders for Rogue and Cyclops to find the others and get out of there. Cyclops made sure Rogue was unscathed before following her down the hall, in search of Kitty.

They all ran into each other short of where Gambit lay, still unconscious on the ground.

"Tabby's safe, we have to get out of here," Scott commanded, not bothering to care if the two Brotherhood boys would agree or not. "Now! Let's go!"

Kitty nodded and motioned for the boys to follow, which they did, only reluctantly.

At the main door, Toad stopped, looking around. "Where's Wanda?" He asked, looking to Lance for an answer.

"I dunno. She was looking for Magneto, I haven't seen her since we managed to take out Pyro."

"Great," Rogue snorted sarcastically. "She won't leave until she's done some damage."

Cyclops turned to Lance, then. "Take the others and go, we'll find Wanda."

"She's one of us, we'll find her." Lance ground out, getting in Scott's face. "Whatever your little mission was here, it's obviously fulfilled, so get the hell out of our way."

"Yeah, yo, we don't need your help."

"Obviously, since we were the ones who managed to find Tabitha,"

"Says who? Pietro's the one that got her outta there,"

"Enough!" Rogue snapped, causing the fighting to stop abruptly. "Knock it off, alright? Let's split up and –"

She was cut off, however, by a rather loud crash from somewhere inside.

"Ugh, come on, let's just go." Kitty broke in, having heard enough bickering from both sides. "Rogue's right, nothing's like, getting accomplished this way."

Inside, Wanda had been sidetracked by Colossus, who was trying to talk her out of her murder mission. She wasn't taking the hold ups so lightly, and what lights that were still on began to flicker uncontrollably.

"Please calm down, I do not know vhere Magneto is at the moment."

"You're just as useless as flame boy. Get out of my way."

"I cannot allow you to pass, there were gunshots coming from that way. It is too dangerous."

Wanda's eyes flashed dangerously, but she was derailed from her mission when she suddenly felt herself losing consciousness as she fell to the floor. Pyro stood over her looking positively stricken by what he'd just done.

"She's never gonna go out with me now," He whined as he bent down to pick her up.

Looks like he was about to switch sides; Magneto would not be pleased.

It took everything in Toad and Lance's being to not pummel Pyro to the ground at the site of Wanda unconscious in his arms when they came upon each other. Thankfully, however, Kitty managed to calm everyone down and remind them of the situation.

**Xavier's, later**

Sitting at the mansion several hours later and thinking back to everything that had taken place in the past 24 hours, Lance wasn't the only one questioning how Tabby had managed to hide her suffering so well. Sure, he'd noticed she wasn't exactly the same Tabby he'd first met, but he'd assumed it was just her mother's death that was causing her grief. It made sense now why Pietro was always acting so overprotective around her.

"How is she?" Pietro demanded the second Beast stepped into the makeshift waiting room.

"Resting," He sighed, turning to Charles as he entered the room behind him.

"Tabitha will be staying here under my protection until further notice, per," he raised his voice slightly, as several of the Brotherhood members were about to protest. "Per, her own request." He finished, eyes settling upon Pietro who looked nothing less than flabbergasted.

"She is safer here, Mr. Maximoff, than at the Boarding house. For now, at least. She asks that you respect her wishes."

"Can I see her at least?" He scowled, crossing his arms and eying the door the two had come through as if he was about to do so whether they allowed it or not.

"In the morning. For now, she needs her rest." Beast said, putting his foot down as he turned and locked the door to the sick bay before placing the key in his pocket. "Kurt, Kitty…that includes you," He gave them both a stern look, before exiting the room for his office.

The Brotherhood members had no real choice but to go home. Pietro, however, refused to leave. He would find a way into her room to see her tonight, one way or another.

"Kitty," Pietro hissed as everyone shuffled out of the room. "Sneak me in." She eyed him almost piteously and his eyes narrowed as he forced out a rushed, "Please."

With a sigh and a glance over the shoulder, Kitty shoved Pietro through the door.

"I knew you'd find a way in, you never were one for rules," Tabby smiled softly, watching him from where she lay.

"You're one to talk," Pietro replied, almost fondly, closing the distance between him and the bed, taking a seat in a nearby chair. She took his hand before he got the chance. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh you know, like I got into a fight with some big dumb cat and lost." She grinned and he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner,"

"Don't. Please don't blame yourself, Pietro." Tabby whispered, averting her eyes. Pietro was about to protest and go into some long spiel, but she cut him off before he got the chance. "I'm moving back to Xavier's." Her voice was quiet, strangled.

"What? Tabby you don't have to do that." Pietro squeezed her hand and she brought her gaze back to his. He was surprised with what he saw there.

"I can't do this Pietro," Her voice broke and she swallowed hard, forcing herself to be stronger than how she felt. Because she needed this for herself. "There's better protection here."

Protection had been her best excuse, but it was weak and Pietro knew it.

"Tabs, come on…"

"I've got to figure myself out before this can even be a possibility. I don't expect you to understand." It was the most honest Tabby had ever been with someone. And he wasn't accepting it.

"You aren't making any sense."

"I'm sorry," She averted her eyes again, not wanting him to see the tears threatening to fall, or more importantly, the pain she'd always kept buried so deep inside that was shining through so freely now.

"So am I." He muttered after a moment of silence, zipping over to the door, unlocking it and disappearing before she barely had the chance to blink.

Tabby closed her eyes and let the dam break.

**A/N:** Umm...I totally rushed the ending. Sorry, I just really wanted to get this update up. And this chapter was giving me so much grief. Anyway, there will probably only be one more chapter. Two at the most, but don't count on it. I think I'm finally moving on. Say it ain't so! D:


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sooo, this is it. xD I made a promise to myself that I'd get the final chapter up before the new year so that I could start 2011 with x-men: evolution as a part of my past. Sooo, here it is. I apologize if it seems rushed; I haven't even proofread it or anything. I'll go back and do that later, I just really wanted to have it up by midnight and I just finished at 11:45. So here ya go! Happy New Year, everyone! :)

Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed and Tabby had adjusted to life back in the mansion as best as she possibly could, given the circumstances. At first she took meals in her room, barely eating anyway, and throwing her scraps out the window so as not to worry Storm who had been nothing less than mothering her since her return. Wolverine kept an eye on her at all times, as well. It was rare for her to enter a room and not find him, or any of the adults, really; including Scott and Jean, who seemed to _always _be around.

Christmas was fast approaching and Tabby had long since dropped out of Bayville High, opting to be home-schooled by Xavier instead. However, the winter dance wasn't exactly far from her mind; Sam had asked her not long after she moved in.

They had been dating since.

Tabby exhaled a puff of smoke, the cold weather the perfect mask for her bad habit. Trudging through the snow, she made her way over to a bench near the pool. She could hear laughter from the other side of the mansion, meaning a bunch of the others were out having a snowball war or something similar. She had turned down the invitation, telling Sam that she wasn't feeling well.

He didn't believe her, and she honestly hadn't expected him to.

But that was the nice thing about Sam. He didn't press things with her; just let her be where she needed to be.

"Xavier doesn't really tolerate smoking, you know."

Tabby exhaled again, not bothering to glance over at the person joining her; they both knew she wouldn't say anything.

"Where's Sam?"

"With the others, I guess," Tabby shrugged after a minute, dropping the finished cigarette into the snow near her feet. "I'm surprised you're not with rock-head."

"I was over there earlier," Kitty paused then, glancing at Tabby, and she knew what was coming next. "You should really go and talk to Pietro."

Tabby sighed, giving Kitty a look. "I tried to call him once, remember? He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well you like, probably shouldn't have started that conversation off with 'I'm dating Sam'…" Kitty snorted with the roll of her eyes. Tabby smiled guiltily.

"I'd never heard him ramble off so fast before," She said quietly, affectionately. "It took me at least ten minutes after he hung up to realize what had happened."

Kitty smirked, eyes glinting mischievously. It was so obvious that Tabitha still had feelings for Pietro, and vice versa. They were both just too pig-headed to admit it. And it had taken Kitty a while to work out just why Tabby had done what she'd done, and once she had it decidedly made her meddling more difficult.

Kitty had realized that Tabby was in love with him long before Tabby had realized it herself. She knew that she thought that by pushing him away she was saving herself trouble later on. But Kitty knew that Pietro loved her in return, despite his efforts at hiding it and acting like he wasn't affected by her cutting herself out of his life.

"I think you'd be surprised." Kitty stated, keeping her gaze on Tabitha. However, the other girl didn't give off the reaction she'd expected. Her frown deepened and she seemed to close up even further.

"Hey," A new voice greeted, before bending down and kissing the crown of Tabby's head as his arms encircled her from behind.

A small smile graced Tabby's features and Kitty tilted her head curiously. She knew that Tabby was fond of the southern boy, but she just couldn't wrap her head around their relationship.

"Hi," She said in return, leaning back into his embrace. "I thought you were playing with the other kids."

He chuckled and retracted his arms, moving around the bench to stand in front of her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I missed ya. Come on, I have a surprise."

Tabby eyed him suspiciously for a minute, and then glanced at Kitty before taking his hand and standing. "Catch ya later, Kitty-kat!" She called over her shoulder as Sam led her toward the mansion.

**Sam's room**

"The surprise is in your room?" Tabby questioned, quirking a brow at him. "Jeez, Guthrie, I didn't think you'd have it in you, especially with several mind readers in the building and a man with extra sensitive hear-"

"No! N-nothing like that!" Sam insisted quickly, face heating up as he scratched the back of his neck; Tabby grinned playfully at him. "Alright, close your eyes." She gave him a look, and rolled her eyes before doing what he said.

Tabby heard the door open and allowed him to lead her inside; however whatever it had been she thought she might see there when she opened them, a formal gown was not one of them.

"Wha-?"

"D-do ya like it?" Sam asked nervously, trying to read her expression. "I had my sister Paige help me pick it out for ya."

"You bought me a dress?" Tabby asked, staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. Nobody had ever spent that much money on her; she didn't really know how to react. "I…you didn't have to do that." She said, still in shock as she stared at it for a moment longer before bringing her gaze back to Sam. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, holding on longer than usual because there were tears in her eyes.

Sam wrapped his arms around her middle, smiling. "Ya sure it's alright?"

She nodded, afraid that speaking would give her away. He beamed.

**Four days before the dance; Monday afternoon**

Tabby had secluded herself even more, if it were possible. She would only see Sam, and occasionally Kitty and Kurt. Xavier had called an early Christmas break for her studies, and she couldn't be more thankful, though the others[ couldn't possibly be more worried.

Leaning against the railing of the gazebo overlooking the ocean, Tabby took a drag from her cigarette. She hadn't been out here in quite some time; but she was tired of being constantly watched by everyone in the mansion, and this was the best she could do as a sort of getaway.

If only for a minute or two.

Tabby's ears picked up the quiet sound of footsteps approaching and sighed, quickly dropping her cigarette over the side before turning around. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, breath caught in her throat.

She really would have preferred Wolverine or Cyclops.

"My, Tabby, you're a tough one to get close to these days."

"How did you get onto the grounds?" Tabby asked quickly, for lack of anything else to say. This wasn't good, she wasn't even within eye contact of the mansion, and no one knew where she was.

Lou chuckled at her question, shaking his head. "Let's not pretend to play catch up, pumpkin. How about you just give me what you owe me."

"I don't have it on me," Tabby glared, eyeing the vicinity for the best escape route. "It's stashed in my room, I can go get it for-"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Lou hissed, closing the distance between them and grabbing her by the wrists before she could retaliate. He slammed her back into one of the wooden posts. "You don't think I don't know that they would've confiscated that money from you the second they saved your sorry ass?"

"Then what do you want from me?" Tabby hissed, biting back the pain from being shoved so violently.

"You and me are gonna take a little trip, and I'll make sure you don't screw up this time." Lou said dangerously, twisting her arm around and shoving her forward only to come to an immediate stop.

"I suggest you let her go." Cyclops said, hand poised by his visor, ready to take the shot.

"This doesn't concern you, freak." Lou spat, pulling a gun and taking a shot. Scott managed to jump out of the way and Tabby threw a barrage of bombs at Lou the second he let go of her. Next thing she knew, the gun was turned on her, there was a lot of shouting and before she saw her father hit the ground and scramble off, everything went quiet and she felt a dull pain in her lower abdomen.

She could distantly hear Scott yelling at her, but she couldn't move. Blinking at him as he appeared in front of her, she tilted her head at his panicked expression. Then everything went black.

**Med Bay, next day**

Tabby groaned as she came to, blinking her eyes open against the light.

"Wha-" She mumbled, turning her head to the side. _Why am I in the med bay?_

"Good, you're awake." Beast smiled, coming closer to check her stats and making sure she hadn't bled through her bandages. "How're you feeling? Need any pain medication?"

"I dunno," Tabby muttered, glancing down at her bandaged stomach. _What the hell?_ It took her memory a moment to catch up to her and she clenched her eyes shut when it finally did, biting her nails.

"Mr. Guthrie has been waiting outside since last night, would you like me to show him in now?"

Tabby shrugged, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes. Beast took that as a yes, and Sam was by her side within seconds.

"Tabs, are ya alright? Mah god, I wish I'd a been there. I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers through her hair as he sat next to her bed and she turned to face him, smiling through the pain.

"I'm alright, Guthrie. You know me." She smirked, taking his hand. But deep down, she wished it were another light haired boy sitting next to her.

**Winter Dance**

Against Beast's better judgment, he let Tabby out of the hospital wing in order to go the dance. She wasn't really feeling it anymore anyway, but she didn't want to hurt Sam's feelings; although Sam himself seemed iffy on her leaving the grounds as well. But she had reasoned with him that it didn't really matter where she was, obviously, since her dad had got to her there.

At the school, Tabby kept close to Sam. She still felt kind of weak, but she had another reason for leaving that night; when she got the chance, she would slip off and take Lance's jeep to where she knew her dad would be hanging out.

He only had a few places he frequented, so she was certain she'd be able to find him.

"Hey Tabby, how're you feeling?" Lance asked as he and Kitty joined the two blondes. She shrugged and placed a hand over her injury.

"Never better," She replied, rolling her eyes. She was growing tired of the concern, and from the sheepish look Lance was giving her she knew he got the message. "So where's Speedy? I expected him to be here with at least six girls to top Sadie Hawkins."

Lance snorted and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"He's here somewhere. We had to drag his sorry ass out, so he's probably in a corner sulking."

"Or makin' out with a couple random girls." Sam nodded toward the corner, wrinkling his nose at the behavior. Tabby whipped her head around to find Pietro sitting, a girl on each leg as he swapped spit with both in turn. She wasn't expecting the pain in her chest to hurt as much as it did, or how quickly her eyes welled up without her permission.

"I need some air." Tabby stated quickly, turning and exiting the gym as quickly as she could, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Of course he'd move on, and she had just joked about him being there with several girls, so why was it surprising to her to actually see it?

Pressing her back against a random locker, Tabby let out a strangled sob. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have stormed out on Sam because of another guy.

"Might as well get this over with." Tabby stated, patting her purse as she glanced back toward the gym. As long as she had a legit reason to not be around, she might as well use it to her benefit.

Slipping into the driver's seat of Lance's car a few minutes later, Tabby took off, trying to keep her emotions in check. She had one mission, and that was to take care of her father before he got the chance to take care of her.

Pulling into one of his favorite haunts, Tabby slipped inside, keeping to the shadows. She didn't see him anywhere and quickly slipped out. He wasn't at the next place, or the next for that matter and Tabby was starting to lose her cool.

_It's a sign. _Her subconscious reasoned, as a way to get her to rethink what she wanted to do and just go back to the dance before she did something she regretted.

Punching the steering wheel, Tabby decided to check one last place – the apartment she was certain he was staying at. As she pulled up outside, she noticed a light was on inside and she pulled her purse close. Walking up to the door, Tabby took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob.

However, she was not prepared for what she found there.

Lou Smith was already dead.

Falling back against the door, Tabby slid down to a sitting position and finally broke down. She couldn't believe it. Her father was dead? She was free?

A pair of arms found their way around her and she felt herself being pulled against someone's chest. Too consumed with emotions, all Tabby was capable of doing was grabbing onto his shirt and crying harder.

A good time later, Tabby had finally cried herself out and she pulled back to find Pietro holding her, face turned away from the interior.

"P-Pietro? What are you doing here?"

"We were worried when you ran off and never came back." He said quietly, still not looking at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, letting go of her and standing up, reaching a hand out for her.

Tabby stared at him for a minute, then felt her grief being overcome by hatred and anger and she slapped his hand aside, helping herself to her feet, stumbling just a little.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Pietro finally faced her, eyes narrowed. He pointed inside as if to make his point.

"I didn't do that!" Tabby hissed, hand going to her stomach where she felt her bandage dampen. "He was already dead when I got here. I never got the chance."

Pietro was silent. He crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm glad. I dunno what I'd do if you went to jail for life."

He spoke that last bit really fast, but Tabby got the gist and she couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, Speedy, you're such a sweetheart." She reached out and ruffled his hair, frowning as she pulled her hand back to find a bit of blood. "Oops, sorry." He frowned.

"What the hell? You're bleeding?" His brow furrowed as he further inspected her dress.

"I guess Lance didn't tell you…" She sighed, and then glanced over before pulling the door shut. "Let's get out of here?"

Pietro was reluctant to let it go, but was even more reluctant to hang out on the front porch of a murder scene. He drove them back to the Brotherhood.

"I should call Sam and let him know I'm okay." Tabby muttered as she sat down on the couch, falling back into it.

"Kitty can let him know." Pietro said, refusing to say Sam's name, though Tabby didn't seem to notice as her eyes had slipped close. He muttered incoherently for a few seconds before zipping over to stand in front of her. "Tabs." He grabbed her hands and tugged. "Get up, you need to see to that injury, and you can borrow some clothes from Wanda."

"Mmm, fine." She sighed, standing and following him up the stairs and to the bathroom. "Oh and Pie?" She said, turning to stand face to face with him. "Thanks for always being there." She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek and leaning forward to kiss him. It was probably the gentlest kiss they had shared, with even more possibility of it being the most passionate. There was so much that Tabitha put into that kiss, and Pietro returned it wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "Sam was nothing." Her breath was quiet, regretful. He shook his head.

"Sorry I made you cry tonight." Was his quick retort, and she smiled.

"You guys are like, so adorable!" Kitty cried, breaking the moment and causing the two to jump about a mile apart.

"Sorry guys," Lance rolled his eyes, dragging his girlfriend back toward the stairs. "See? She's fine, now go let those X-geeks know before they send out a search party."

**Next day**

Tabby had spent the night at the Brotherhood and was dreading going back to the mansion, if only because of what she knew had to be done with Sam.

Sam had gathered Tabby up in his arms the second he saw her. She smiled guiltily and returned the hug. This was going to break his little southern heart, she just knew it.

"Hey Guthrie, can we talk?"

"Sure, ya can always talk to me, ya know that." He smiled sweetly at her and Tabby felt her heart sink. She just had to find a good guy.

"I don't really know how to come out and say this, but-"

"It's about Pietro, isn't it?" Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I knew this would happen eventually, Tabs. It's okay." He smiled at her and she felt that for once in her life things didn't have to be complicated.

"Oh, you're the best, Guthrie. Someday you'll find a girl who deserves you." She smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss him one more time.

**One month later**

Lou's funeral came and went and Tabby returned to Bayville High and life as it was before. Only this time, she knew that everything would turn out for the best. She had moved back in with the Brotherhood, and her and Pietro had finally cleared the air and decided to try out a real relationship.

For the first time in her life, Tabitha Smith was actually happy.

**A/N: **And cue the cheese! xD Heh, sorry, I couldn't resist. :P Happy happy New Year everyone!


End file.
